Four Leaf Clover for you
by beby-chan
Summary: Fic ringan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Kuchiki Rukia... Author baru di fandom ini.  warning: Canon, Ichigo P.O.V., Review or concrit? minna?


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Four Leaf Clover for you ****© Beby-chan**

#Oneshot#

Genre: Friendship/Romance (maybe)

Rate: T

Warning: Canon, Ichigo P.O.V., typo, etc.

.

.

.

.

Senja hari di Karakura saat ini masih terasa dingin, yah… tentu karena ini masih di awal bulan Januari. Musim dingin. Walau salju yang melapisi dahan pohon dan atap-atap rumah sudah mulai menipis, karena musim semi akan segera tiba. Dengan seragam sekolah musim dingin yang kukenakan ini, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pinggir sungai Karakura.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku pada rerumputan dan bunga-bunga liar yang mulai tumbuh di sekitar sungai. Kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk merasakan aroma musim semi yang akan segera tiba, menikmati suara aliran sungai yang sangat tenang tanpa bising dari kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Ichigo!" Kutolehkan kepalaku pada trotoar jalan. Di sana berdiri Kuchiki Rukia. Sahabatku. Dengan wujud shinigaminya. Shinigami dari Soul Society yang telah menyelamatkan aku dan keluargaku, juga rela menerima eksekusi karena telah memberikan kekuatannya padaku. Walau pada akhirnya Ia selamat karena aku yang mendatangi Soul Society untuk menghentikan eksekusi itu dan juga karena kegemparan akibat tiga orang kapten yang berhianat pada saat itu. Dan sekarang dia sudah menjadi wakil kapten battalion 13.

.

.

Kau hebat, Rukia.

.

.

"Yo! Rukia!" sapaku. Ia mulai beranjak turun dari trotoar dan duduk di sebelahku. Memandangi langit yang cerah saat ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil menatapku. Menghilangkan kesunyian yang tercipta diantara kami.

"Hmm… hanya menikmati pemandangan," jawabku. masih menerawang lagit.

aku melirik kearahnya. "He, bukan seperti dirimu saja," ejeknya dengan raut wajah meremehkan. Che! Aku kesal melihat raut wajah itu, membuatku merasa seakan kalah.

Suasana kembali hening. Kulihat Rukia yang sedang memandangi sungai. Helaian rambut hitam pendeknya terbang tertiup belaian angin dingin ini. Tak kusangka, aku dapat melihatnya lagi setelah kehilangan kekuatan spiritualku selama setahun lebih akibat menggunakan _Final getsuga tenshou_ saat melawan Aizen dulu. Bergabung dengan X-cution untuk mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali malah berakhir dengan pertarungan. Dan sekali lagi, Rukia menacapkan pedang Zanpakutou pada jatungku dan memberikan kekuatannya juga kapten dan wakil kapten yang lain padaku.

Karena itulah sekarang aku dapat merasakan aura-aura spiritual di sekelilingku lagi. Dapat melindungi teman-temanku lagi, dapat melindungi keluargaku lagi dan..

.

.

.

…melindungi orang yang kusayangi.

.

.

.

Kuperhatikan wajah itu. Wajah yang memberiku semangat disaat aku merasa terpuruk dan tidak berguna. Rukia selalu bisa membangkitkan semagatku dengan kata dengan kata-kata kasar, ejekan dan meremehkan yang selalu ia teriakkan padaku. Yah… kata-katanya yang seperti itulah yang membakar semangatku untuk bangkit dan menujukkan pada semua orang kalau aku 'bisa' dan juga 'mampu'.

Wajah itu. Wajah yang malah merasa bersalah karena telah menyeretku pada keadaan yang seperti ini. Keadaan yang menurutnya telah menyusahkanku dan dapat membunuhku kapan saja. Tahukah kau, Rukia. Tanpamu aku dan keluargaku mungkin telah tewas menjadi santapan _Hollow_ saat pertama kali kita bertemu dulu.

Aku jadi teringat saat kekuatan spiritualku menghilang. Perpisahan kita lebih dari setahun yang lalu. Aku yakin kau sedih. Karena akupun begitu. Terlihat dari mata violetmu itu. Tapi kau menutupi kesedihanmu dan berusaha menghiburku dengan berbicara _"Walaupun kau tidak bisa melihatku, aku masih bisa melihatmu."_. dan kau memang berhasil sedikit menhiburku. Dan sekarang kita bertemu lagi, Rukia…

"Ada apa denganmu, _baka! _Kenapa memandangiku terus seperti itu! Kau membuatku tidak nyaman," Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba ia menoleh dan memergokiku yang tengah menatap wajahnya. Memang sudah berapa lama aku menatapnya?

Kualihkan wajahku yang mulai sedikit merona karena malu, "aku tidak memandangimu," kilahku.

Matahari kian terbenam, manampilkan semburat oranye pada langit yang akan berganti malam. Kulirik jam tangan digital di pergelangan tangan kiriku, menunjukkan 14 Januari pukul 17.07  
>pantas sudah mulai gelap. Tapi tunggu dulu! Kuperhatikan lagi jam tanganku. 14 Januari! Kenapa aku bisa lupa! Ini ulang tahun Rukia'kan?<p>

.

.

Dasar bodoh!

.

.

Kugaruk rambut orangeku yang tidak gatal dengan kasar sambil mengalihkan pandanganku kearah kanan. Arah yang berlawanan dengan keberadaan Rukia yang tengah menatapku heran. Heran? Tentu saja karena aku bersikap aneh!

Dan pandanganku tertuju pada daun clover tepat didekat tangan kananku. Aneh. Kenapa daun clover ada di musim ini? Bukankah daun ini hanya akan tumbuh dari bulan Juni sampai September? Dan apa itu? Ada empat helai daun, ini keberuntungan!

Kupetik daun clover berhelai empat yang bertanda keberuntungan itu, kutatap daun itu dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Hei Ichigo! Kenapa kau?" sontak aku menoleh saat Rukia menyentuh pundakku. Ia menatapku heran. "Dasar jeruk aneh! Aku mau kembali ke Soul Society dulu. Sampai jumpa!" Lanjutnya dan berbalik bersiap membuka gerbang _senkaimon_.

"Tunggu dulu!" cegahku dan mencengkram salah satu pergelangan tangannya tanpa memperdulikan ejekannya padaku. Ia menoleh "Kenapa?"

"Ini," Kuserahkan daun clover berhelai empat itu ke telapak tangannya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Rukia."

Ia terlihat bingung, dia pasti tidak tahu apa itu. "Apa ini?" benarkan? Dia tidak tahu.

"Itu daun clover berhelai empat, tanda keberuntungan. Pada umumnya daun clofer itu berhelai tiga." Jelasku. Ia terlihat memperhatikan daun itu. "**Satu helai untuk cinta. **  
>Artinya adalah daun pertama melambangkan bahwa sang pemilik daun clover berhelai empat akan merasakan keindahan dari sebuah pengalaman cinta yang akan selalu menjadi miliknya. Cinta antara kekasih, sahabat, keluarga yang harmonis, ataupun terhadap diri sendiri." Lanjutku menjelaskan. Sekarang Rukia menatapku.<p>

"**Helai kedua untuk kesehatan.**  
>Artinya adalah daun kedua melambangkan bahwa sang pemilik daun clover berhelai empat akan di berkati kesehatan dan umur yang panjang. <strong>Helai ketiga untuk kehormatan dan kemuliaan.<strong>  
>Artinya daun ketiga melambangkan bahwa sang pemilik daun clover berhelai empat akan diberkati pengalaman kemenangan dan kejayaan dalam hidupnya. Dan <strong>helai keempat untuk kekayaan.<strong>  
>Artinya daun ke empat melambangkan bahwa sang pemilik daun clover berhelai empat akan diberkati kekayaan yang melimpah. Sehingga ketika seseorang bisa merasakan semua pengalaman itu semasa hidupnya. Mereka akan tergolong sebagai orang yang sangat beruntung." Jelasku lagi.<p>

Rukia tampak memandangi daun clover itu dengan tatapan kagum. "Waaw~" Ia bergumam. "Aku tidak tahu ada daun yang melambangkan keberuntungan seperti ini." Ia kembali menatapku. "Terimakasih banyak Ichigo! Ini hadiah yang luar biasa."

Ia tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang menghangatkan di akhir musim dingin ini. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba ia memelukku. Aku benar-benar terkejut, walau hanya pelukan sekilas. "Aa, sama-sama. Simpanlah." Balasku gugup.

"Hn. Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai nanti Ichigo!" kemudian Ia berbalik untuk membuka gerbang _senkaimon_ dan menghilang di baliknya.

Ya, daun Clover itu cocok untukmu, yang telah banyak melakukan hal yang berarti di dalam hidupku.

Kau…

.

.

Temanku yang paling berharga…

.

.

OWARI

A/N: Halo~ IchiRuki lover… ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini, setelah sekian lama akhirnya tercapai juga niatku untuk buat pair ini, Seneng ^^. maaf kalau hancur dan deskripsinya masih pas-pas-an, dan EYD yang pasti masih berantakan, saya masih harus banyak belajar untuk jadi author yang baik ^^. Terimaksih buat senpai 'Kuchiki Rukia-taichou' yang udah berbaik hati baca fic ini sebelum di publish, aku jadi lebih percaya diri. :D dan soal penjelasan daun Clover, aku dapat dari om gugel ^^.

Dan…. Happy b'day Kuchiki Rukia~ we love you~ 3

Review or concrit? ^^


End file.
